


Of Late Night Talks and Kitchen Counters

by 2parkeus



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, and hoonsik, changjae - Freeform, i wrote this at 1AM nice, idk how to tag wtf, it's very subtle bc i ship them too, minkwang - Freeform, minkwang are my parents, they should get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parkeus/pseuds/2parkeus
Summary: "i like to see you when you're happy."





	Of Late Night Talks and Kitchen Counters

eunkwang thinks. 

it's hardly 2AM in the morning and eunkwang's sitting on top of the kitchen counter but he thinks. 

he thinks of changsub and meeting him in high-school. changsub's _weird_ , the good type of weird--it's a compliment from eunkwang's side of the story. changsub likes to daydream about parties but always turns down invitations when he gets one. changsub doesn't knock at eunkwang's door, neither does he visit him but he screams "i love you," at the top of his lungs at 3AM in the morning when he knows eunkwang isn't asleep. changsub's weird but it's all okay. they were there for each other when they had no friends. 

eunkwang thinks back to the time they met hyunsik. 

changsub has been pestering eunkwang for both of them to join the audition that was being held near by their area and it was a shame for them not to go because it was literally a 10 minute walk and eunkwang ended up saying "yes," anyways. they were in line when the three of them met. it wasn't anything special, changsub was really just friendly and decided to talk to that boy in front of him with the eye-smile. after that, the three of them got closer than ever before. 

the three of them got even closer when they found out they got in and would be starting at cube entertainment. 

eunkwang remembers those days and he smiles softly. 

then, eunkwang gets back to thinking. 

eunkwang gets back to thinking about minhyuk. but _god,_ when did he not think about minhyuk? lee minhyuk with that perfect smile and his goddamn perfect everything. eunkwang thinks to when he started noticing minhyuk little much more. starts noticing the accidental brush of their hands when they're on stage. thinks when he catches minhyuk looking at him longer than usual. 

but that doesn't matter right? minhyuk probably has a secret girlfriend he didn't talk about. he had to right? it would be impossible that minhyuk wouldn't have a girlfriend with his good looks and just everything about him--

"eunkwang-ah?" 

it hits him, hard. 

minhyuk was standing in front of him, wearing a white shirt and boxers that are loose. his black hair was a mess and eunkwang really, _really_ wants to kiss him but he realizes he couldn't. 

even when he's in love with this person, he couldn't. 

the world really is unfair. 

that's also what he thought when changsub and sungjae got close, when hyunsik and ilhoon were in their own world, donggeun joining them. eunkwang realized he was alone and left out from the group at the start. 

he kind of felt betrayed. 

he kind of felt the world was unfair. 

but it worked out at the end, there's no "on your own" here because there's the seven of them and they're a team. 

eunkwang realized that quickly and it was all solved. 

but with minhyuk-- _with minhyuk, why was it so fucking different?_ why was it so fucking different with minhyuk? 

"eunkwang, why aren't you back in bed? you should be sleeping." 

"says someone who's here in the kitchen with me. hello to you, too." 

and it's just so, _so_ fucking unfair. minhyuk's fucking unfair. he can't just stand there and look attractive as hell to not expect eunkwang to lose control and just punch minhyuk. (punch minhyuk's lips with his lips, he meant. he wouldn't do that to minhyuk--never.) 

"eunkwang," minhyuk groans and rolls his head back a bit and eunkwang really wants to bite at minhyuk's neck, "we have a schedule tomorrow and it's 2:30 in the morning right now, let's go." 

"but minhyuk," eunkwang whines. 

"alright, alright, i can't go back to sleep after anyways, i'm fully awake now." minhyuk says and settles in between eunkwang's legs. he sets his hand on both sides of eunkwang on the counter and he met face to face with eunkwang. 

eunkwang wanted to shout. 

eunkwang wanted to fucking shout at lee minhyuk for doing this to his poor heart. eunkwang wanted to shout at minhyuk's face and tell him that being this close isn't okay because eunkwang's falling again. eunkwang's falling and he doesn't really know what to do.

he wanted to shout but he also wanted to have a late night conversation with minhyuk. he wanted to shout but he also wanted to talk softly in hushed voices so that the other members wouldn't hear because they were asleep. 

he wanted something between just the two of them. 

“why aren't you asleep? i mean, it's been a tiring day for us, “ minhyuk asks, eyes wide and face so close. 

“thinking,” eunkwang replies. 

“of what?” 

“some things, “

“oh,” and there's a comfortable silence between them. eunkwang can hear his own heartbeat and feel his heart yelling to be freed out and he's afraid that minhyuk probably heard it too because it's too loud with this silence. 

“why're you up, though? and you didn't even look like you slept,“ eunkwang says while brushing minhyuk's bangs to the side of his face but ends up falling over his eyes again. minhyuk laughs. 

minhyuk _fucking_ laughs. 

eunkwang swears he's gonna kiss him. 

“i wanted to talk to you, “ minyuk admitted, there's no use in hiding it, anyways. if he was being truthful, he wanted to hear eunkwang's voice more than anything else. 

“okay,” eunkwang says, surprised but not really put-off. “how'd you know i'm here?“

“the dorm's quite small, don't you think?“ minhyuk joked and eunkwang smiled. “it's only you that's not in your room, everyone's tired and passed out.“

“you look tired too.” 

“i am,” minhyuk says, voice slightly slurred. he looks like he would sleep in eunkwang's arms and eunkwang isn't even complaining. 

“why don't you go to sleep then?“

“don't wanna,” minhyuk's body is literally on eunkwang right now. he still had his hands on both sides where eunkwang's sitting but his chin is on eunkwang's shoulder and eunkwang can feel minhyuk's breath right across his ear and eunkwang can feel his heart skip a beat. “wanted to talk to you, wanted to see you.” 

“w-we see each other,“ eunkwang stutters because he doesn't trust himself to say any other word. he suddenly hiccups and minhyuk shifts in his shoulder. 

“not as much as i want to,“ minhyuk says. “not in the way i want to,“ it comes a bit muffled because minhyuk's face was buried in eunkwang's hoodie. 

“that's weird,” eunkwang points out. “ _you're_ weird.“

“is it weird that i like you?“ minhyuk chuckles, now facing eunkwang with slightly hooded eyes. 

“what do you mean?” 

“i don't even know,” minhyuk smiles and he chuckles softly and eunkwang also doesn't know what to do. it's confusing. “i'm kinda out of it, really.“

eunkwang swallows because he didn't trust himself to say anything at this point. minhyuk, the one he's been loving for years, is saying these kind of things in front of him while he's seated at a kitchen counter at 3 in the morning. 

it was hard to register. 

“all i know is i miss seeing you,“ minhyuk continued, his voice a hushed whisper. 

“we're seeing each other right now,” eunkwang replies. 

“i mean like actually see _you_ , eunkwang.“

eunkwang waits for an honorific. eunkwang waits for anything that says this is all a joke but no, minhyuk's serious when he's tired and eunkwang's scared. 

eunkwang's scared that minhyuk would probably forget all of this. 

eunkwang's scared that minhyuk probably didn't mean anything because he's _tired_. 

“like—like when you're on stage, when you're singing,“ minhyuk slurs, but eunkwang understands. 

“you want to see me singing?“

“when you're happy,” minhyuk breathes out and his cheeks are a little flushed like he's a little out of breath. “i like to see you when you're happy.“

eunkwang colors prettily at that and he's suddenly aware of the close proximity between the both of them. he's suddenly aware of the loud thumping in his chest and how nervous he is. 

“minhyuk-ah?“

“mm?” 

“you're not thinking right are you?“ eunkwang rests his forehead against minhyuk's shoulder. “you're tired.“

“i _am_ tired,” minhyuk admitted, “but i think about this stuff all the time, how to make you happy, i mean.“

eunkwang shifted and rested his chin against minhyuk's shoulder. he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

“you make me happy.“

for a moment, eunkwang felt the slight smile minhyuk gave. “just because i'm acting like this doesn't mean you have to.“

“no, i mean it,“ and eunkwang really means it because minhyuk keeps him going. of course, the rest of btob members keep him going, changsub amd hyunsik keep him going but with minhyuk? 

with minhyuk it's always so different. 

minhyuk nudges eunkwang lightly and eunkwang got back to his original posture with minhyuk facing him. 

with minhyuk so close to him like this, eunkwang's kind of tempted—

 _“eunkwang, i love you.“_

“i'm sorry, what?” eunkwang isn't really sure what to tell because 1) minhyuk's tired and he probably doesn't mean it and 2) eunkwang's pretty sure his hearing's messed up. 

“i said i love you, idiot. goddammit, i'm so in love with you,“ minhyuk says looking at eunkwang and eunkwang's sure he's gonna melt and this is really just too good to be true what the actual fuck. thank god eunkwang's hearing isn't messed up. 

“holy shit—wait are you serious? i swear to god, minhyuk if you forget this i'm gonna sue you oh my go—“

minhyuk realizes it isn't worth the time to listen to eunkwang so he just kisses him. 

short and chaste but he hopes it relies the message. 

he pulls away and smiles at eunkwang's flushed face. “you didn't even say it back, eunkwang,“ minhyuk jokes. 

“you just kissed me and now you say that, i'm really in love with you lee minhyuk—holy shit,“ eunkwang spits out not really caring anymore. 

“so now that you've said that i hope you don't mind me kissing and hugging you now and then-- there's no escape anyways even if you try,“ minhyuk says and eunkwang whines because _why_. 

“also, we're having our date, right now in this kitchen--we're celebrating our daysary right now, seo eunkwang.“

“but why?“ eunkwang _whines_. 

“why not?“

“so we're really gonna commemorate our first daysary in our dorm's kitchen while baking brownies at 3AM? how romantic.“

“you're lucky i actually love you enough to not hit you.“

the brownies turned out horrible, by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> second work of ao3 and i didn't edit it, oops... anyways, criticsm is always welcome! sorry for my mistakes too it's literally 1AM rn.. was also kind of half-assed bc i didn't know how to end it...  
> thank you for reading anways!


End file.
